Saved From The Dark
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Another one of my gender-switching stories. (Deal with it.) OOC warning. Swears. Severus has never known there was anything but pain and anger to had be had. She had known no other life. But maybe, now she'll have a chance to discover it with help from those who have nothing but kindness in their hearts.


Sirius had been laughing with Harry and Hermione and the Weasley kids, while Molly prepared supper with Arthur to keep her company. An early Order meeting had just been finished, and Sirius had invited the Order to stay. While some had left, unable to stay, the others had remained behind and they were now all amiably talking amongst themselves.

"You know, Harry. I'd have to say you're even better than your father was at Quidditch." Sirius praised truthfully, having been able to take in one of Harry's games before the summer Holiday.

"I'd have to agree." Remus added, from his perch on a couch where he was talking very 'friendly' with Tonks.

"Get a room you two." Sirius smirked, laughing when Remus blushed a deep shade of red.

"Sod off, mate." Remus countered, more bold than usual causing Sirius to chuckle.

"Showing off for the fresh meat?" Sirius shot back. "She's still wet behind the ears. Cradle robber."

"At least he's got a girl." Ron pipped up, a mischievous grin in his eyes.

"You've been cleared for nearly two years...what's your excuse?" Hermione finished for Ron, chuckling as Sirius gave a half-sincere glare.

"Well do you two have any advice? It's obvious you're an item now." Sirius knew what reaction he would get and immediately Ron turned red from head to toe while Hermione spluttered something along the lines of 'why would you even think that.'

"Oh! Are you two officially going with each other!?" Molly's excited voice carried easily though the manner, making the two squirming teens all the more uncomfortable.

"I thought you were a stud in school?" Harry quipped back for his friends. "What happened? Is it all the gray hair?"

"You little shit!" Sirius hissed, laughter in his face as he thought of a tease that would set his godson off. "How Slytherin of you. Perhaps the hat put you in the wrong house."

"How evil of you!" Harry drawled, mimicking Snape. He went so far as to pull an afghan from the couch and toss in about his shoulder. Throwing it out so it billowed he spoke slowly and with deliberation. "Perhaps they should not have let you out of Azkaban, Black. How nice it must be to have the luxuries of making foolish decisions, and not only that...but to be rewarded for them."

"...Wow." Tonks breathed. "That was spot on. I don't know whether to be proud or frightened."

"The only problem is that-" Fred began.

"Snape would never wear a pink cloak." George finished.

"Nor would he have such fantastic hair." Ginny added. "Clean hair at that."

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Harry drawled. "See me after class in my rooms."

"I DON'T think so." Arthur called out. "Not until after your married."

"Thirty points from Gryffindor, Weasley...and a month of detentions for your insolence. Only a lion would act so foolishly when they had only just gotten ahead. You are just like your father..."

"Would you like to go to your room, Harry James?" Molly asked, no hint of seriousness in her voice save a small amount.

"Molly? Why don't you just give Voldemort a spanking?" Tonks laughed. "If anyone is able to control You-Know-Who it would be you."

"He needs more than a spanking." Molly answered, amusement in her face.

"What's for supper, Mom?" Harry asked.

Sirius was not upset with Harry calling Molly that. Molly was a mother to the boy. And Harry only called her such when they were together, it was not as if the young man went about telling everyone that he had forgotten his real mom. Sirius knew he hadn't. He had been with Harry many times as the boy cried over his sorrows.

"Ham and and mashed potatoes...corn, gravy, rolls." Arthur answered.

"It's ready now!" Molly finished. "Come and get it."

Sirius had shoved another large bite of potatoes into his mouth when the sounds of someone appirating inside his house filled the house.

"Good evening all." Albus's voice called out, getting louder as he approached.

Molly got up for her seat to place a plate of food and a cup of tea at an empty chair when Albus appeared, a concerned look on his face as he bridle-style carried what seemed to be a skeleton in maroon robes.

"Abuss...I'm flyinnn highhhh..." The woman half-sung half-whispered, completely limp. "Fuckin helllllllll..."

"She is high on pain-reducing potions and from the effects of magic, do forgive her." Albus pleaded, settling the woman in the chair Molly had intended for him. As Albus took the seat beside the woman, moving it to be close enough to help her remain upright with a strong hand as she wobbled, Sirius stared at the woman.

From what he could tell, she was beautiful- even in such an abused state. Her face was hard to criticize, even covered in bruises and cuts. Her very long black hair obscured half of her face, but if Sirius had to guess that half probably hadn't fared well either. He couldn't really tell what her body was like, as it was completely devoured by maroon robes (surely Albus's) three times her size.

"Albus!" Molly gasped, jumping up to put the back of her hand to the woman's head. "What's happened to the poor thing!?"

"Mother! Please!" The woman moaned, falling into Albus's side to hide her face in his purple robes. "Don't do this!"

"Molly please, don't touch her." Albus begged, patting the woman's black hair. "It took me long enough to convince her I myself wouldn't harm her." Albus sighed down at the now-shivering form. "It's alright. I wouldn't take you to a place where people would harm you." Albus whispered, reassuringly. "That was only Molly...you remember her. She's always kind." Albus assured, smiling as the mystery woman sat back up with assistance from him.

Back in her seat, Molly still looked like she had to force herself not to coddle the battered woman. "What's happened?" She gasped. "And who is she...I have to admit I don't remember ever seeing the woman."

"It's Severus, Molly..." Albus explained, holding up his cup of tea to the woman's lip. "Good." Albus applauded as Severus took a sip. "I had been on my way to the gates of Hogwarts when I saw her fighting off a group of men and woman. Naked and nearly beaten to death she grabbed me when she recognized me. The sight of me was enough to send the perpetrators running. I brought her to my office, healed her as much as I could, and discovered it was Severus when I saw the Dark Mark."

"She doesn't look healed at all." Molly argued, concern in her eyes. While Sirius and most of the rest of the table stared in shock and confusion.

"She was healed as best as I could. But her attackers used tools to harm her that cannot really be healed with magic or potions. They have to heal on their own...with time." Albus's voice was suspiciously thick.

"Wha-what happened?" Arthur asked, mimicking the concern in his much-beloved wife's eyes.

"I am not entirely certain, as Severus was and is, completely out of it. She could give me very few intelligible answers." Albus explained, steading Severus as she wobbled. "Either whatever magic they had done to make her male wore off on its own or they forced it off. Either way, both are incredibly painful and dangerous and frowned upon. Reversing sex is not only painful, it is very dangerous! They must have done it at a very young age, as not even Severus or I had any idea until now." Albus shook his head sadly. "I am almost positive she received no help with the transition from anyone certified...not with all the blood she lost. They likely were trying to keep it as secret as possible...until they were certain they had made a great excuse as to why everyone but they were kept in the dark about this charade."

"Why would they change Snape in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Abusss...? Didyouleave?" Severus moaned, leaning against Albus's side to clutch at his beard. "They..yelling at me again...WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

"Shhh! I'm here." Albus assured, pulling her onto his lap. As she hid her face in his robes he rubbed her back. "Shhh. All is well. I am here and no one shall harm you." Albus looked up as she calmed. "Please...don't use that name. If you are mentioning her, call her Severus."

Harry nodded, as confused as Sirius. "Why change h-"

Albus cut him off with a sad smile. "Heirs Harry. A boy is highly sought after by Slytherin's."

"But why allow him to change back then?" Hermione asked, her curiosity running at full-strength.

"Perhaps they had not had a part in the changing, Hermione." Albus offered, shushing Severus as she whimpered. "Perhaps she changed while she was home alone." Albus swallowed hard. "Not knowing what was happening, and afraid, they likely found her incapacitated from the pain on the floor."

"Then why not change him back, if they want a boy so badly?" Ginny demanded, a look on her face not unlike that of her mother's.

"They must have no longer had need. His mother married another man many years ago. He had already sired a son. According to customs, Severus's mother became said child's mother. And when his mother married that man, that man became Severus's new 'father.'" Albus hushed Severus as she whimpered at the mention of her father and mother. "Why they did not allow or demand the change after the marriage is beyond me. Perhaps they could not find a satisfactory story for the questions that would ensue. Most likely the largest factor had to do with the fact that they did not care at all about the well-being of Severus." At the admission, Albus hugged Severus tighter. "But whatever the reason and whatever the circumstance, she changed." Albus looked near tears and Sirius felt more than uncomfortable. "No longer needing Severus to be a male, they likely plotted to marry her off as a wife. If she was not needed to sire any heirs, her womb would be the one to bring them forth for another family line." Albus took a long drink from the cup of tea he had been feeding Severus earlier. "One of the few intelligible responses I could gather from her was an affirmation that they were, indeed, going to force her to marry."

"That's..barbaric!" Hermione gasped, "She had no idea what was going on during the change...or after! And they just drag her, still confused, and attempt to marry her!?" Hermione scoffed. "What excuse could possibly make this look anywhere near acceptable to the rest of the world!?"

"There is no excuse, though they will manage to find some sort of damage control as they always do." Tonks muttered. "They have their ways."

"It's just lucky my child is so fiery and full of fight. She was able to fend off her many attackers, unarmed, delirious and very weak."

"Who is 'they'?" Remus demanded, his face showing concern, confusion, and curiosity at the same time.

"The leaders of the Slytherin cult." Sirius explained. "I told you about this."

"You never went into detail...you gave vague responses." Remus argued.

"I'm glad I got out." Tonks whispered as Remus wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Me too." Sirius muttered.

"I will bring them all down." Albus promised, scaring everyone in the room with the thunder in his voice. "But enough of such dark talk." Albus smiled warmly as Severus looked up with glassy eyes. "Are you ready to try some food, Iceling?"

"Food?" Severus chuckled weakly. "I'm fuckin starved..."

Albus shook his head. "Again...she is not herself...the change itself is enough to tamper with her mind...not to mention the attack and the few pain-reducing potions I could give her..." Albus settled Severus at the seat beside him again as he explained.

"Sirius...I must insist Severus stay here tonight, it is much safer. I'll stay as well to keep an eye on her and to care for her. Molly and I should be enough to keep her moderately comfortable."

"I can't send her away. Do you not think I am a good Gryffindor?" Sirius spat, insulted Albus would even ask. It was as if the man insinuated Sirius had no chivalry- as if Sirius was not a gentleman.

"I didn't mean to offend." Albus assured, making Sirius feel a lot better. He hadn't meant to snap at Albus, but it had been an odd evening there at Grimmauld Place.

"Abuss...m tired..." Severus slurred, the one eyes that had not been swollen closed, shut.

"Here, I'll help you to a be-"

Albus had no time to finish as Severus's head fell fell sharply and quickly to the table, her blow thankfully being cushioned by her plate that had been comprised mostly of mash potatoes.

"Thisss a good pillow." Severus's voice was muffled by the spuds. "Thankss Abusssss. Thanks Siriss for bein a good hostttt..."

"What kind of 'pain-reducer' did you give her?" Fred asked as Albus sat Severus upright to clean her face and hair of the mess.

"And where do you get it? This would be great for pranks..." George finished, trailing off as Molly gave them a look.

"I assure you it was all medicinal." Albus actually managed a smile as he lifted Severus with surprisingly age-defying strength. "Sirius, can I take any room that isn't being occupied?"

Sirius nodded and rose. "I'll take you."

"There, doesn't that feel lovely?" Albus purred, tucking the hardly stirring Severus under thick maroon blankets. (Sirius had had all the rooms redone in Gryffindor colors. He had also gone throughout the home and removed all Slytherin artifacts and had redone the paint in happier colors. With Molly's helping, Sirius had turned turned the manor into a home. There was no mistaking it was now a Gryffindor home and more importantly a happy one.) "Hmmm? Yes, let's you get you warm and comfortable." Sirius just stood stupidly as Albus coddled over the semi-conscious woman. He was as bad as Molly when it came to mothering. As he fluffed pillows and fussed over Severus's level of comfort, Albus muttered too. "Yes, yes. You'll feel better soon."

"If you'd like...I can take you to your room..." Sirius offered awkwardly.

"No, no. That won't be necessary, I'll be staying at Severus's side as she goes into hysterics when she thinks I've left."

"No! NO!" Severus yelled feebly. "Don't leaveee..." In her agitation she reached out an arm to grasp Albus's sleeve tightly.

"No, no, no, no, no, child." Albus shooshed. "I shant leave you alone. I am right here, and I will be here all night and day."

"Alb..Albus...wh-wh-what happened...?" Severus moaned, sweat pouring from her head in a feverish amount despite the fact that she was asking what seemed to be an intelligible question. "They...they goin to find me..." She panted, her one good eye open but glassy.

"No..shhhh Iceling." Albus insisted, pushing her gently down into the many pillows he had commandeered for her.

Panting faster she sat up again, rigid and drenched in sweat. "Have mercy!" She shrieked, swinging at Albus as he attempted to comfort her. She managed to cut him deeply, and Sirius marveled at how sharp her nails must have been and how hard she must have swung. "Please..." She moaned, breathing heavily as she stood up on the bed.

"Severu-" Albus had touched her gently, intending to get her to lie back down, when she kneed him in the face. With a desperate, animal-like, yell she struck again with her hand- barely missing Albus's face. Seconds later, various items were flying about the room along with various bursts of magic.

Sirius made his move, wanting to keep Severus from not only hurting Albus but Severus herself. His intentions were pure as he gently but firmly grabbed her, but Severus was a feral animal in her fever. "I'll die first!" She hissed, bringing her head down into his face. Grunting Sirius managed to keep ahold of her. "I'll hurt you in ways you'll never recover!"

"Molly! Help!" Sirius begged. Perhaps the Weasley matron could calm the irrationally irate Severus. As soon as he had called for help, Severus bit his arm. Yelling Sirius tried to shake it free, only to find she had clamped on like a vice. As blood poured from his forearm, Severus kicked. As the attack caught him in groin, he grunted and released his grip. He had expected she would drop to the floor, and that she would relinquish her vice-like bite, but his hopes were short lived. He found himself screaming as she bite on, wrapping her arms around his arm to keep from the floor. "Fuck!" He screamed, as Albus attempted to free his arm.

"Severus. Severus!" Albus yelled. "Please!"

"I'll make suffering a pleasure for you!" Severus yelled, finally removing her death-grip. As she lifted her teeth, blood dripped from them, making her look like a vampire that had just feasted on a whole family.

"Shit!" Sirius hissed, clutching at the bloody wound. He didn't have time to dwell on such injuries when as Severus cut at his face but the same way she had Albus. Before he even had time to grab at her, and before Albus could, Severus had backed into a corner, fury in her eyes as her mouth dripped with crimson. Clutching a wand, she laughed.

"Don't hurt me..." She pleased, though she was clearly the only one armed.

"Severus...how did you get my wand?" Albus gasped, but quickly moved on to more pressing manners. "Severus, please let me help you."

"You don't want to help! You can't!" She accused, even whiter than usual. "Pleaseeeee." She begged.

It was then that Molly came running in, stopping short when she took in the scene. "She's delirious! She's going to drop." Molly hurried over to Severus, despite the fact that she growled and looked like a crazed asylum escapee.

"Pleaseeee." Severus begged, as Molly approached. "I can'ttt...do this." She cried, tears falling only to get lost in the sweat. "Don't drag meeee to the discipline chambers..."

"Severus...you are not there." Molly assured, her voice tender. "Albus found you, remember? Look at you, you're not well. Let me place you back in bed." As she spoke, the accidental magic and various items stopped flying about.

"Who...who are you...?" Severus seemed to have not remembered the incidences of a few moments ago. "Where am I?"

"Molly." Molly responded, touching a hand to her forehead. As Severus flinched, she shushed her kindly. "You know me...you know I won't hurt you."

"Molly...?" Severus wheezed. "That...that must...Albus is here?" She looked hopeful.

"Yes, I am right here." Albus assured, walking over to her with his arms held out. "Let me help you."

Sirius watched the tender moment and felt like he was intruding but he stayed put, worrying perhaps the noise of his retreat would set her off into a rampage again.

"Dad!" Severus sobbed, allowing the old man to pick her up. "I'm sorry! I don't know what's going onnnn...I don't feel right..."

"Oh, I know Iceling." Albus cooed, cradling her close.

"Let us help you feel better." Molly joined in, pulling back the blankets as Albus placed Severus on the bed.

"Too hottt." Severus breathed, moving feebly but having no strength to push them away.

"I know, I know- you're burning up." Albus assured. "But keep the blankets on. I'll take the heat away." Albus assured. "I'll make you better."


End file.
